Once upon a world of nations
by InvaderCool
Summary: Flying mint Bunny went to Story Brooke Maine finally finding his missing compo-drays but with no memory's. It's up to England and a handful of Nations to see what the damage is. Maybe to help Emma come closer into fulfilling her destiny to save Story Brooke. no nation x nation or nation x fairy tail charictor or any of that suff. I dont own the shows or product placement I add.
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat in her usual spot at Granny's eating waffles and drinking coffee. She just got done with Regina ridiculing her about hanging out with Henry her son and Regina's adopted son. Ruby came back with her check and smiled understanding of the situation. Emma pays her and leaves a tip and leaves. When she leaves she sees something green flying in the sky. She shakes her head unwilling to be-leave that was what she thought it was. A flying green bunny was impossible one and two it would make her seem crazy. She shook her head and walked off.

sat quietly in his shop looking at the antiques that were very strange and old. Her heard the bell to his door ring and he looked up. He saw no one so he went back to work.

"Rumpelstiltskin is it really you?" an squeaky annoying voice said. He looked up to see a green bunny with wings flying over him. He grinned.

"Hello deary what can I do you for? Anything that doesn't involve magic cause I'm a bit powerless at the moment." He put away the object he was studying away in a box and put it under his desk.

"I went back to our world but all that was left was the Enchanted Forrest. What happened?"

"The evil queen put a cures on the land. The forest is still there you say? I thought it would destroy the whole thing?"

"I don't know myself but I was worried." the bunny landed in front of the old Irish man. "I told Author and he's ballistic right now."

"I could imagine." Gold smiled to himself at the thought of Mr. Kirkland going nuts over his lost hang out place. "You can tell him we're here but none of the others remember who they are excepted for me and queen Regina."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." with that he flew out leaving Mr. Gold and his strange pawnshop.

* * *

England sighed and plopped into his chair and pulled out his big book of documented story's but this was no ordinary book. It had different fairy tales all smashed up into one tail. He made sure they were all documented in order from time and date. He felt like there was something missing though, something important. just than here heard a loud pounding on the door

" yo British dude I'm board. Wanna play Mine Craft or something?"

"America that game gives me a head ache plus I'm busy." He put his book careful down.

"Dude pleeeeeeeeeeeease. My boss sent me home for a while because I felt something strange in Maine the other day and I don't know what to do."

"Why am I not surprised?" England retorted. It's not like America felt these things before but it was strange for his boss to send him home.

"No it was like from last time 38 years ago when I felt a town form too quickly." He sounded serious. England opened the door.

"Than why don't you go to Maine and check it out?"

"Can you come with me dude? It hurts right now."

"How long did you have this pain?"

"A week no biggy."

"America that's what I'm worried about." just then France came up behind America.

"And what are you worried about our Mon Amie here?"

"What are you doing here Frog Face?!"

"I asked him if he wanted to come and he only agreed when I said I was coming here." America said care freely. England took a few steps back by the shear creepiness of it all. "We're going to Maine aru? I thought you wanted to play Mine Craft?" China stepped in.

"What the Bloody Heck!? did you bring the whole bloody world here?!" Britten shouted. America shrank when Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, and Canada pushed past them. "What the... you can't just go in they're!" just then a green thing crashed into England knocking him to the ground. America stood over him seeing the green thing.

"And you say Toni's an alien."

"That's because he is aru!" China shouted. Italy ran and picked up the bunny and went nuts until Germany told him to unhand the rabbit and told him that it could have rabbi's.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this first chapter. I had it in my head and please don't read if you haven't seen season 2. There will be lot's of spoilers. As people usually say R and R.**

**Hasta Le Pasta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello every one and welcome to this update. I will update in my other story tomorrow. Don't you just hate it when you finally get used to your school schedule and think you can fit this in but then a bunch of tests and projects get thrown at you? Any way chapter 2**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" England shouted. Flying mint bunny shook his head then hushed him.

"They all are in Story Brooke Maine and they don't remember who they are." He said for the 3rdtime trying to keep his buddy calm.

"Wait a minute there is no Story Brooke in Maine." America said. "If there was I'd know. I'm going to check this out and all of you are my back up." America made a hero pose.

"No" They all said in unison. Britain stood up and brushed himself off. "The practical thing to do is to is investigate this commotion. Plus I think this may be the source of Alfred's problem." England went to his room. "I suggest you all start packing your bags as well." With that flying mint bunny fallowed him before his door shut.

"See you dudes at the air port." America ran off with Canada (which no one cared to notes. poor Canada D:) close behind. One by one they each left the house. France stayed until he heard "I know your there frog. get out". He ran out creeped because Britain knew he was still there.

* * *

Henry Mills sat in Doctor Hoppers office were they did therapy. "You seem to be off Henry. Is there anything I could do to help?" the Therapist asked. Henry looked up to Dr. Hopper then back to the floor.

"It's just that I don't understand why my mom hates Emma so much." he said.

"Well I can say I'm not sure. Your mom could be feeling protective over you." recorded this in his note book.

"Maybe I don't know." Henry sighed and pulled out his book. He always had it in his possession. Every one knew that excepted for Regina. His teacher had given it to him when he felt lonely and right then and there he'd been obsessed that every one was a fairy tail character. Henry had told Dr. Hopper he was Jimminy Cricket.

Regina stepped in and picked up Henry to go to Grany's for dinner. Henry ran outside and into the car. He pulled out his walky talky and started talking to Emma.

"What is it kid I'm busy with paper work."

"Something feels off. I'm not sure what it is but it does."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Gold seems more sinister than usual and my mom is nicer than usual." Henry not that he didn't like it when she was but it always meant destruction was under way.

"That does sound suspicious kid but I need to get this done then I'll check it out OK? Goodbye." Emma turned off her walky talky then cracked down into her paper work.

* * *

America was searching his maps of Maine for this Story Brooke. He had every thing packed and was waiting at the air port for his flight. Took a magnifying glass and looked closer. He saw a small dot with the name Story Brooke next to it. "How did I miss that?" he said to himself. He was ready to take action and to see if that had anything to do with his pain.

"The Flight to Maine will leave in 10 minutes." the lady said on the intercom.

"Let's do this!" he yelled. Canada was running behind him yelling silently "Wait for me!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this update. I'll update int my other story tomorrow. HASTA LE PASTA**


End file.
